John Price (Original)
Captain John Cutscene to Just Like Old Times reveals his first name Price, callsign Bravo Six, is an English character featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a member of the British SAS. He often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a boonie hat during field operations. In Modern Warfare 2 (set five years after the first game), Price was incarcerated in a Russian gulag. He is later rescued and becomes the field commander of Task Force 141. He was voiced by Billy Murray, who is known for playing gangster Johnny Allen in Eastenders. Due to similarities with a previous Call of Duty character of the same name, appearance and other apparent overlaps, some fans have conjectured a possible relationship between the two Prices. Biography SAS Captain Fifteen years prior to the events of Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Lieutenant (often pronounced "Leftenant" in the British armed forces) in the 22nd SAS Regiment, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan on a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. The duo are then swarmed by Zakhaev's forces, and in the ensuring firefight, MacMillan becomes crippled by a falling Mi-28 helicopter. Price then carries MacMillan to the extraction point, where they are rescued. helicopter during the mission Crew Expendable.]]In the events of Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a four-man SAS squad, designated "Bravo Team", from the Bering Strait to Russia, to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and then-Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish. After meeting MacTavish, Bravo Team assaults a cargo ship containing a nuclear device, and are attacked by MiG-29 fighters. They escape to the helicopter and Price saves Soap from falling to his death. Their next mission takes them to Russia, where they work with Sgt. Kamarov's loyalists to rescue their informant Nikolai. They extract Nikolai on a chopper, only to get shot down. They fight their way to the extraction point with the help of an AC-130H Spectre. After getting valuable intel from Nikolai, Price leads the team to capture Khaled Al-Asad in Azerbaijan, fighting through numerous Ultranationalist forces. The team captures Al-Asad, where Price tortures him for info. Price then learns that Zakhaev is still alive, and executes Al-Asad. After telling the rest of the team about his former mission to assassinate Zakhaev, the team is extracted by U.S. Marines led by SSgt. Griggs. After escaping the Ultranationalists, Price leads a joint task force (SAS, Marines, Loyalists) in capturing Victor Zakhaev. The mission fails when Victor Zakhaev commits suicide, forcing Imran Zakhaev to launch missiles at the United States. The SAS and Marines then fight through the facility, deactivating the nukes. in the mission Game Over. The screenshot itself, however, is from the reveal trailer of Modern Warfare 2.]] Eventually, at the conclusion of Modern Warfare, Price is severely wounded by Zakhaev's men during the exfiltration following a raid on a Russian nuclear missile silo. Shortly before losing consciousness, Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price. Task Force 141 Between the events of Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Price has been apparently incarcerated in a gulag in Russia, only to be rescued by Task Force 141. Initially, Price ends up pointing a gun at Roach, but after recognizing MacTavish, he relents and joins the unit and MacTavish returns the M1911 pistol used to kill Zakhaev in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (when Soap returns the pistol, he says "This belongs to you, sir.", a reference to the first Modern Warfare). After his rescue from the gulag, Price reprises his role as a Captain, and is present in Task Force 141's mission briefings. He joins the Task Force as a specialist in the mission Contingency seemingly to destroy a submarine, only to launch a missile towards the United States with the purpose of using an EMP on Washington D.C. The missile launch saves the lives of Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, and James Ramirez. Price later investigates an arms deal in Afghanistan with MacTavish, only to be attacked by Shepherd's men. Price attempts to warn Ghost and Roach about Shepherd, only to figure out that they were killed by Shepherd. Seeing Shepherd as a threat, Price asks Makarov for intel on Shepherd, focusing on killing the general. Makarov reluctantly gives up information that Shepherd uses Site Hotel Bravo, and telling Price that "he'll see him in hell" to which Price replies by saying "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." Price and MacTavish evacuate the arms deal with the help of Nikolai and head to Site Hotel Bravo. They fight their way through the facility, and pursue Shepherd on a Zodiac. Price eventually shoots down Shepherd's Pave Low, but the duo's Zodiac falls down a waterfall. MacTavish is separated from Price and attempts to kill Shepherd, only for Shepherd to counter that attack and impale MacTavish with a knife. Just as Shepherd is about to kill MacTavish, Price tackles Shepherd, engaging him in a lengthy hand-to-hand fight. Price is overpowered by Shepherd, but is saved when MacTavish pulls the knife out of his chest and throws it at Shepherd's face, killing the treacherous general for good. Price wakes up and starts to tend to Soap's injuries. The two are then evacuated by Nikolai, who informs them of a potential hiding place. During the course of the betrayal, Price and MacTavish are labeled as wanted war criminals. Gallery PriceBlackKitmask.png|Captain Price (with the gas mask on) in his Black Kit. PriceWoodland.png|Captain Price wearing his woodland outfit. Capt. Price Museum Contingency.jpg|Captain Price wearing his winter outfit from Contingency. John_Price.jpg|Price during the early stages of his military career. MW2_Captain_Price.jpg|Price in his early days in the SAS. Captain Price CoD4.jpg|Captain Price as he appears in Call of Duty 4 Captain Price Protecting the Bog.png|Captain Price wearing a MARPAT desert camouflage attire. Note that this is only seen in "The Bog". Quotes :See John Price/Quotes. Trivia *Captain Price was ranked #5 for top videogame heroes in Game Informer. Unfortunately, they mistook him for the same Captain Price that appeared in Call of Duty 2. *Like the tandems Soap-Price (in Call of Duty 4) and Roach-Soap (in Modern Warfare 2), Price and Captain MacMillan were close partners, one always having a higher rank than the other. In the beginning of One Shot, One Kill, MacMillian says to Price - "Remember what I've taught you." *When you look at him, his name is "Captain Price" - the only name featured to have an unabbreviated rank. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Soap seems to inherit this distinction, as he is similarly titled without abbreviation, as "Captain MacTavish". Price retains his unabbreviated rank in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 except in the level Endgame. General Shepherd is also given an unabbreviated rank at some points. *In the [http://www.gametrailers.com/video/vladimir-putins-call-of-duty/27119 fake review of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare by Putin] (made by Infinity Ward), we can see Cpt. Price in the Middle East among the Marines in his "usual" outfit (with the boonie hat) camouflaged with desert MARPAT (digital pattern of the USMC). *When Kamarov, Soap, Price and Gaz are sniping on the bridge in Blackout, if you snipe a group of terrorists fast enough, Price will say something like "Nice shooting. MacMillan would've been proud," or, "MacMillan would be impressed." In the way that Price talks to Soap, it implies that he somehow either knew/knows MacMillan or just simply heard about him. Price could also just be reminiscing of his past missions with MacMillan. *Price's time in the gulag seems to have physically aged him, as when you find him in The Gulag, his mustache and beard is made up of mostly gray hairs. *In Endgame, just before you get on the Zodiac, if you look at Price's name, his rank is abbreviated. The abbreviated rank can also be seen just before Soap and Price fall off the waterfall. *In Game Over, Captain Price is lying on his side with his feet towards Zakhaev looking at you, however after Zakhaev is shot and you turn back to him, he's facing the opposite direction, his feet facing inwards to the bridge crash lying on his back, he wouldn't have been able to do that without standing up and then going back down again. *Captain Price is never seen without some form of headwear, even in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 despite his boonie hat's strap being behind his head it remains on after falling down a waterfall and a vicious fight with General Shepherd. Or even while he was a prisoner in the gulag, he was wearing a beanie (or toque.) However, his hair, or partial lack of it, is visible in Crew Expendable. *Price seems to be an excellent fighter considering his age. We know his assassination attempt on Zahkaev was 20 years ago and he must have been in his 20s then making him at least 40, and unlikely to reappear if we have another time skip in MW3. SAS recruits are usually in their early 20s, since he was a lieutenant during the flashback missions in COD4 that would suggest he had been with the SAS for a while, though he could have ranked up fast given his talent, and was probably in his mid to late 20s. 20 years later he would most likely be in his mid to late 40s. , not Roach) partner in Cliffhanger.]] *In the artbook for Modern Warfare 2, it says Price was originally going to be the leader in Cliffhanger and you would play as Soap, not Roach. *Before Endgame, in Price's profile, it says he was a former SAS captain and former TF141 specialist. This may be because he is a wanted man along with Soap, who may also not have a rank during the time *Even in the SAS pictures of Price he has the beard from The Gulag even though he had only a moustache before. *His Callsign, Bravo Six, is a direct reference to the 1986 war movie ''Platoon'', Where Cpt. Harris' Callsign is the exact same as Price's. Videos thumb|left|300px|Captain Price's speech during the intro to Endgame thumb|left|300px|Captain Price's speech during the cut scene in Just Like Old Times References Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John Price, John Category:Modern Warfare Series